Martenism
Martenism, according to proponents of the term, is the political regime named after Kaiser Martens, leader of the leading the Right alliances from 8/2006 to 11/2007. Proponents of the term argue that it includes an extensive use of propaganda to establish a personality cult around what even Martens himself regards as a dictator. As well as extensive use of the military to maintain social submission and silence political dissent, the Left, or other various small political skirmishes. The term "Martenism" was coined around the time of his resignation from the Right leadership in November 2007, but this has never been used by Martens to describe himself as he has claimed on several occasions to be a fascist and a nationalist. "Martenism", strictly speaking, refers to an interpretation of a style of government, rather than an ideology. From left to right: Nordreich Oct 13, 2006 - May 2, 2007; Norden Verein May 5, 2007 - Aug 15, 2007; Volksleitung Aug 11, 2006 - Oct 13, 2006 Martens' Policies Martenism has been described as being synonymous with totalitarianism, or a tyrannical regime. The term has been used to describe regimes that fight political dissent through violence. Much of Martenism can be derived from Francoism, the New Pacific Order's official ideology, which was most likely picked up during Marten's several months in the NPO in the late-Spring and Summer of 2006. Martens' three crown jewels, Volksleitung, Nordreich, and Norden Verein were at one time lead by him as a sole figurehead of the alliance. All three of which has similar governments developed to the style in which Martens, and his colleagues, approve us. All three, especially Nordreich and Norden Verein, encompassed these similar traits: *Emperor, with little limits. Martens was always known in his alliance as "the only choice" for such a leadership role, and he remained as such. *Triumvirate below the Emperor, whom had the membership of close loyal friends of Martens. *Legislature that is appointed, usually with members that are devoutly loyal to Martens and his administration. *Nationalist/Rightist ideology. Martenism doesn't just remain in Germany, it can branch to other national themes with Rightist ideals and systems. *Purely Meritocratic, everyone was appointed, or rather the vast majority of the offices. *Militarist. Nordreich and Norden Verein's culture was militarist, its members and administration always hungering for war and way to streamline their defence forces. Because of this, they won in most of their wars and was regarded as one of the fiercest fighters in the world. *Monopolizing of Nationalism. Martens was always focused on "united the Fatherland", which meant getting rid of "competition" such as other Germanic alliances. This eventually led to the Nordland Doctrine which forbade any alliance from claiming a Germanic claim, this document is regarded as not being taken seriously since the rise of the Prussia alliance and The German Empire. To counter this, some say, Martens created the Hanseatic League which some believe was to be an alternative to annexing and attacking alliances whom were Germanic. In a basic sense, the HL was a pact strictly bound to Norden Verein and Martens' decisions, such as he needs to approve any treaty that is tied to the HL. *Many other smaller elements take a part in this, such as a devotion to the Emperor, censorship, and various oaths to be taken in times of crisis. Martenism in Nordreich Today Some elements of Martenism remain in Nordreich today, yet some important policies have notably been overshadowed by future policies by future Kaisers. *Triumvirates are now non-existent, and are only put in place as an emergency measure following the unexpected abdication or loss of a Kaiser with no Kronprinz to take their place; *Nationalism remains a key element of Nordic culture, however rightist ideology is limited in its presence. The Nordreich of today openly brands itself as containing elements of all walks of life, including a growing number of centre-and-left minded citizens and policies. Freedom of expression is now considered the mainstay of Nordic culture alongside nationalism; *Monopolization of nationalism is no longer enforced, and the government of Nordreich no longer purposefully seeks to absorb, assimilate, annex or otherwise destroy similar alliances, instead opting to maintain friendly ties with these alliances without the need for any treaty or close relations. Similar Ideologies There is only one Martenist alliance, which is Norden Verein. Likewise there are alliances that are a faction from Martenist, which can be called Surtrism (pernounced Surter). Surtrism is a faction of Martenism, developed in the Sons of Muspel. The same Surtrism comes from SoM's governing council: the Council of Surtr. Surtrism has many elements of Martenism, but lacking some traits of Martenism, such as Monopolizing. Silentism, a self-proclaimed ideology by Silent, is usually regarded as Stalinist along with the "Silentist" alliance the Socialistic Empire. Silentism aims to establish a more totalitarian, militarist, alliance based from Stalin's management styles of the Soviet Union (1926-1953). Silentism hopes to created a United Left but with no or limited democracy in the alliance, viewing such democratic processes as the failure of past Left groups. See Also Silentism Francoism category:philosophies category:Fascism category:political ideologies category:the right